


The Mad Scientist's story

by IvyLily02249



Series: Reality's Hallucinations [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLily02249/pseuds/IvyLily02249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He built everything he had all up, before it was taken away from him.</p>
<p>His wife, his unborn child, his robot-child and finally... his life.</p>
<p>He seeks revenge, like any old fool would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mad Scientist's story

** 1st person (???) **

Machines whirred. _Whir, whir, whir._

But, _it_ didn’t know that, of course.

_It_ was still just lifeless, not powered. I wish I believed in miracles, so _it_ could buzz into life with a mind of _its_ own right then and there.

But I was not a fool. It would take months, even years, for me to perfect the research I stole and improved upon to create the first _mechanical_ being. I may have been overshooting when I declared to myself, “I aim to have _it_ not only be the first, but be also _sentient_!” I didn’t care, though.

Maybe I could have the child I _deserved_ after my _first_ love, my _first_ date, my _only_ love, the love of my _life_ , my _bride_ , my _wife_... died, while _pregnant_ with our _first_ child.

If only... I hadn’t left her alone. If only I didn’t go someplace else.

_If only._

* * *

** 3rd person **

“Hun, I’ll be right back!” the male called out to his wife. He was going to grab some food from the tiny, run-down shop around the corner. The lady nodded, giving him the cheery smile she always had. Even in the darkest of times, she would cheer him right back up.

He stomached the odd feeling in his gut that something _bad_ was going to happen. But didn’t he already always have that feeling whenever he left her alone?

“I can’t recall,” he thought to himself.

When he reached the shop, it was closed. It was odd, seeing as it was usually open at this time of day.

He frowned, searching for another place that sold foodstuff.

He was outside of his home when he smelled the scent of _blood_. He wouldn’t forget it, since his parents were _murdered right in front of him_.

He panicked, debating whether to open the door or not. Both sides of him _screamed_ equally but as fate would have it, a young boy that eerily resembled him and his wife _too much_ stumbled into him from behind, into the door from a stone thrown by another boy. The boy apologised and rushed off, seemingly afraid that he may receive _punishment_.

The door creaked open, revealing the man’s loved one with _blood_ pooling around her, gash in her stomach and blood on the back of her shirt. A sword lay beside her, covered in blood. The man covered his mouth, having a debate with himself again if he should just run away or run to her.

The logical side of him won, since the officers would find the body and suspect him of _murder_. It was a foul word. He uncovered his mouth and was walking at a snail’s pace, afraid to face reality.

He noticed a message written in blood when he stood before the body. “I’ll still love you from beyond the grave” was what was written. “Don’t worry...” she muttered, him noticing her breaths stopped after she said that. He never noticed she was still barely _alive_ when he walked in.  He covered his mouth again and started crying. He _could have_ saved her. His crying was nothing too major at first, but quickly escalated into full-out bawling.

The neighbours noticed his crying and informed the police.

Everything was a blur after that. Everyone dismissed it as a suicide but he demanded a proper investigation be carried out but no one cared.

He quit his job at the facility and started selling bread after several months, stealing information on the way out. It was subtle and he didn’t really _steal,_ so much as copying. Besides, he was going to use it for good and not show his creation off to the world. No, he preferred it to be quaint and quiet without people at his doorstep and maybe some watching his every movement. He shuddered at the thought.

From that day onwards, people started calling him “The Mad Scientist”.


End file.
